


(something we could) no longer contain

by Lake (beyond_belief)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Don't Examine This Too Closely, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Milwaukee Admirals, Minor Violence, Public Hand Jobs, Sex in a Car, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 13:05:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10163639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyond_belief/pseuds/Lake
Summary: There is no Castle Dracula, there is only Adam's car in this dark department store lot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know, you guys, I just needed to write my 750 words for the day and this is what happened. Quit having vampire teeth, Pardy. Remove yourself from my line of sight. Stop *smiling*, ugh.

The pavement and their cars are wet, somehow making the barely lit parking lot look even darker than it should. Adam's going to blame that for his decision to lean over and buckle Matt into the passenger seat, to tighten the belt to what he's sure is an almost painful place, then drop his hand to Matt's crotch and squeeze. Matt jerks against the seat belt and gasps like all the air's been punched out of him. Adam figures it just about might have been.

"Jesus fuck, Pards, you're just gonna go for it? In the parking lot?" Matt sounds like he's mostly failing to breathe. 

One of their teammates lays on the horn as he speeds away, and Adam smirks. "Why not?"

Matt waves a hand that Adam's sure is supposed to encompass their current situation. He squeezes Matt's dick through his jeans again, a little more gently this time, and Matt makes a soft noise. He says, "I know about your... your thing, with the - okay, wow, how the fuck did you get my fly open - the thing with the thing."

"I can't just do it," Adam replies, striving for conversational, like he didn't get Matt's dick out in the car, in the parking lot. He keeps his touch light, for now. "You have to, uh, invite me to do it."

"I have to invite you to bite me," Matt repeats. His voice is doubtful. "So like, ninety-nine percent of vampire movies are wrong."

"I _could_ mesmerize you without the handjob, but it's not polite, and you're my teammate. You'd be pissed at me tomorrow." He swipes his thumb over the tip of Matt's cock, and Matt shudders. Adam can smell the heat of his blood, arousal pushing it to the surface. There's a little fear mixed in, but not a lot. 

_Not as much as he should feel_ , the little voice in his mind whispers. That small still-human voice. "And also, I don't meet all the technical requirements of being a vampire."

Matt mutters something that sounds like "sexual favors" and rolls his hips, pushing his cock through the circle of Adam's fingers. "We're still in a parking lot," he breathes.

"A very dark corner of it."

"Parking lot."

"I doubt you could get your dick back in your pants so I could drive us home, so I guess you'll just have to deal," Adam replies, adjusting his strokes so that Matt squirms and his mouth falls open, teeth and tongue barely visible. Adam thinks about it for a second, then puts two fingers of his free hand in Matt's mouth, stroking his tongue. Matt groans and squirms again, but the seat belt stays tight even as he slouches lower in the seat. 

Adam leans over to whisper in his ear. "It's so dark, but I can still see you - see how red your cock is, and your face, and I bet if I got your clothes off that flush would go all down your chest. So much blood flowing, I bet I could bite you anywhere and get what I need."

Matt comes with a harsh sound, and Adam catches almost all of it in his palm. He licks it off as Matt catches his breath. "That was nice, Matty," Adam says.

"I can't believe I let you do that," Matt sighs. "If you weren't a vampire, would I still have let you do that?"

Adam shrugs. "Probably."

"Do you want me to get you off?"

"Not right now," he says easily. He strokes the back of one hand down the side of Matt's neck and feels him shiver. "You do have to say yes to this part."

"And no one will see us?"

"Regular humans can't see it." He loosens Matt's seat belt. "Okay?"

Matt leans his head in the opposite direction, fully exposing the side of his neck. "Okay."

"It won't hurt. And I'll only take a little."

Matt snorts a laugh at that. "Is that like when dudes promise girls 'just the tip'?" he asks, and Adam has to laugh at that, too. 

"It'll be like - two shots' worth. Three at the most. Any more than that and I won't feel good, either." He leans over, skims his mouth over the stretch of skin. "I'm told it feels almost like that first woozy feeling of being drunk, that second when you really realize you're _loose_." 

Matt shudders. Adam opens his mouth, breathes hot and damp against the skin, and then he bites.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you ever look at your life choices sometimes and wonder how you ended up posting weird vampire-ish porn from the car dealership waiting room? No, me neither.


End file.
